Wedding Jitters
by DandelionDreamers
Summary: The night before the wedding is hard. It's even harder when you're making history.


Disclaimer: We do not own Dragonball Z. Akira Toriyama does.

**Wedding Jitters**

_**By DandelionDreamers**_

- d|b -

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Gohan asked his little brother.

Goten looked up from his spot next to the window. "I've never wanted anything more in my life," he said in a heartfelt tone.

Standing across from his brother , Gohan looked him straight in the eye. "You've certainly got a fine way of showing it. Did you know that there was a man downstairs at your pre-wedding celebration, I might add, who is starting to think that you're having second thoughts."

"Why would he think that?" Goten asked. "He knows I love him."

"And you call me the naive one. Goten, you are making history tomorrow. The first male marriage in all of the Chikyuu. The government only recently lifted its ban after Dende came down and told them that he approved of it. And even then, it took Mr. Satan throwing his weight behind the proposition that made the government change their mind."

Goten snorted. "I bet that's got to stick in Vegeta's craw. The word of God isn't good enough, but a former muscle man's word is."

"He was annoyed, at first," Gohan said with a shrug. "But Bulma talked sense into him. Just like I'm doing with you right now. So, you want to level with me? If it's not cold feet then what is it? Is the fact that you are the first? That's still a big step and not many would want to be the first gay couple to get married."

"I don't care about that!" Goten exclaimed.

"Then what has driven you from your own party? Which let me tell you, is totally out of character for you."

Goten looked out the window then down at his hands. "I'm not having second thoughts. I'm just having thoughts. I know that he never thought that he would ever be the kind of man to love another man. And I worry that he's only doing this because he thinks he has to, because **I **want it. I'm wondering about children. I know we both want them, but how to have them, that is another challenge. But most of all, I'm just wondering."

"Have you talked to him about these wonderings you're having?" Gohan asked.

The younger man shook his head. "No. I don't want to worry him."

"So instead you're worrying him by making him think you're having second thoughts. Brilliant plan, Goten. I commend your strategy."

"Shut up," Goten said without any real heat.

Gohan took off his glasses and blew on them before shining them on his dress shirt. "It's a good thing you've got me for a brother, you know. Because I know just how to fix this mess."

"Oh? How is that?"

"You can come in now," Gohan said, turning toward the open door to his brother's room.

Goten's eyes widened as he saw his fiancé step through the opening.

"And now I will take my leave," Gohan announced. "You both need to talk and I don't need to be here for that. I'll just leave you with the following: all you need is love. Some wise man once said that. Or it could be a song lyric. Either way it's true. Just as me and Videl. Or Mom and Dad. Or Bulma and Vegeta." And with that, Gohan left, closing the door behind him.

His fiancé took a step forward. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked, his heart shining in his light blue eyes.

Goten nodded. "Trunks, I-"

Trunks didn't let him finish. The older man practically flew across the room to gather Goten in his arms and press his mouth to Goten's.

Goten was reminded once again why I loved this man so very much. He felt safe in his arms. He felt right. He felt home. He always had. All of the doubts about being the first, about Trunks's love, about having a family were pushed from his mind as one overwhelming thought penetrated his consciousness - so long as he had Trunks nothing else mattered.

He broke the kiss not because he wanted to, but because there was something he needed to say to the older man. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Trunks pressed his forehead to Goten's own. "I know that now. And I'd never thought I'd fall in love with another man, but I did. Although, it is funny if you think about all of the girls that have thrown themselves at me over the years. This is like the ultimate prank!" He grinned at Goten. Then, he became serious once more. "You should know, I'm not going to let one small detail like anatomy stop me from being with the one I love. I know what it's like to be in a relationship with someone you don't love But I know that our relationship will be anything but."

"What about children? I know that both of us want them."

Trunks smiled. "Didn't you hear your brother? All you need is love. And Dragonballs. I am sure mom will let me borrow her Dragonball locator when we want to have kids. She's already making noises about being a grandma so I'm pretty sure she's got something planned. But first there is something that we must do first."

"What's that?" Goten asked, enjoying the feeling of being in Trunks arms.

"Get married, you big lug. Mom never got her wedding, I'm not about to make all of her planning for mine go to waste. She'd tear me a new one."

Goten wrinkled his nose thinking of Trunks mom. "She's not as scary as mine."

"We are not having this argument," Trunks said. "So let's go back to the party." He started to pull Goten toward the doorway.

Goten jerked his arm adding a little Saiyan strength to it and pulled Trunks back to him. "I'd rather stay up here with you," he murmured into Trunks ear, before biting down softly on the fleshy lobe.

Trunks moaned and Goten took that as assent. He moved his mouth to Trunks neck and planted little kisses along the pale skin, while his hands slipped under the dark blue jacket Trunks was wearing to feel the firm muscles underneath.

"Dammit, Goten! Now is not the time!" Trunks said with a groan.

Goten ignored him and continued his exploration of Trunks neck with his mouth.

The lavender haired man seized Goten's head and pulled him up to eye level. "I said not now!"

"But-" Goten whined.

"No buts," Trunks said firmly. "However, there's this thing called a honeymoon I hear is all the rage between newlyweds. So how about pick this up later? After I've made an honest man of you?" He smiled at Goten the love shining in his eyes.

The younger man felt his heart fill up at the sight. He loved Trunks so very much and needed to tell him. "You've already done that. Made an honest man of me, I mean. I don't feel the need to hide when I'm with you. With you, I can be who I want to be not what society thinks I should be. Loving you, Trunks, has made me honest. And in my heart I'm already your husband. The ceremony tomorrow is just the announcement to the rest of the world that I am yours and you are mine."

"So, if I'm hearing you right, we're already married?" Trunks asked, a familiar smirk on his lips.

"In my heart, we are."

"I feel cheated. We did not get to celebrate our wedding night."

Goten felt his heart skip and his loins tighten. "We can take care of that right now, " he offered.

"No. I meant it. Not until we're married."

Goten thought it over. "Do you think your mom would be pissed off if we just eloped?"

Trunks threw back his head and laughed. "I'd thought you'd never ask."

- d|b -

Hi!

We are totally queens of the drive-by one shots. Allie is a total Goten/Trunks shipper and this fic is dedicated to all of the pioneers in marriage equality.

Let us know what you think!

Bye!


End file.
